


Cameo of Confused Storm Troopers

by StuffedOlive



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Supernatural
Genre: C-3P0 Dean Winchester, Droid Love, Other, R2-D2 Castiel, R2-D2/C-3PO possessed slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedOlive/pseuds/StuffedOlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel find themselves hiding in a control room on the Death Star, as our droid friends from A New Hope and Castiel finds a novel way of distracting the storm troopers who come to capture them.</p><p>Based on AO3 tag post</p><p>#star wars #stormtrooper #this is amusing #submission</p><p>The Ao3 Tag of the Day is: Did you mean the whole Star Wars franchise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameo of Confused Storm Troopers

“Honestly, I don’t know how you manage to get us into these situations.” He dropped his fist onto the smaller robots round head with a satisfying hollow thunk.

He was greeted with rude whistles and beeps that he understood only too well. 

“Oh really? I should treat you with more respect. You rescue me once and you throw it back in my face at every opportunity. I’d like to see you throw me back in there short-round.”

Wheels scraping slightly on the deck of the Death Star, the smaller droid moved towards him aggressively. His gleaming friend was momentarily thrown. He was pretty scary for a weird, dorky little guy. This time the whistle was a little more subdued, but somehow retained its insolent tone.

“Well it was your idea to play along with Gabriel! You mobile trash can.”

Beep.

“It’s no good sulking. It was you who mentioned Star Wars, not me. Next time maybe when he says ‘Did you mean the whole Star Wars franchise?’ you should actually be a little more specific. I guess we should be glad he didn’t pick Jabba and Leia…”

The gold droid cocked his head to one side as he concentrated on his friends answer.

“Do I think this is amusing? Hell no…we’re cornered on the flight deck of the Death Star, surrounded by Stormtroopers and our only hope of escape is running around somewhere with a scantily clad ambassador and a gun belt toting hearth rug! What’s to laugh at?”

This time there was no submission in the tuneful reply.

“I think I preferred my life, when you didn’t understand these references…”

The door panel gave an ominous twitch. Someone was coming into the room. The door flew open, and a troop of Stormtroopers, weapons raised burst into the room. They froze in surprise at the tableau before them.

Caught off guard by the sudden blow to his lower body as the cylindrical droid cannoned into him, the gold droid found himself bent over the control desk, while his companion span his instrument panel and pressed it against his gold cod piece.

The troopers dropped their weapons and withdrew in a confused mixture of embarrassment and distaste.

“I’m going to need a memory cleanse,” one commented to another as they exited the room, behind their commander. “There’s never a jedi around when you need one! I’m never gonna get that sound out of my ears."

"Cut the chatter 598F3."

"But sir, how does a droid make a sucking noise like that! Let alone sound so contented about it?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/search/spncoldesthits
> 
> unbelievably (no smut/kink shaming here, I'm just shocked) R2-D2/C-3P0 exists!!!!  
> I love this website!!!


End file.
